beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 14
Overview The chapter opens at Chiba's job. Chiba's boss gives him his paycheck early, since the band needs the money. While on his break, Chiba sees the news that Dying Breed is coming to Japan. Chiba runs all the way to where Taira is working at his construction job to tell him the news. Although they want to see them perform, they doubt they will be able to get tickets and are skeptical of Ryusuke's frequent claims to be friends with Dying Breed. Meanwhile, Koyuki is talking with a counselor at his school about what high school he would like to attend. The counselor warns Koyuki that he needs to work on his grades and informs Koyuki that he has little to no chance of becoming a singer. As Koyuki leaves the counselor's office, he hears someone playing the guitar. He finds that the guitar player is Hyodo and he has improved remarkably since Koyuki last heard him play. Saku explains to Koyuki that Hyodo's father was in a popular band. His parents are divorced and Hyodo uses his mother's last name. Momoko requests Saku and Koyuki to play in the cultural festival. Koyuki is sure Hyodo will win the best guitarist title. Later on, Koyuki and Ryusuke watch Maho sing at a show. Ryusuke asks Koyuki if he's free tomorrow, to which Koyuki replies that he has something really important to do. They argue about which engagement is more important. The next day, Koyuki and Maho go to an amusement park together. While at the amusement park, Koyuki notices that Maho isn't feeling well. She admits to having a slight fever. As the reach the station and Maho gets ready to depart, she reminds Koyuki of the swimming tournament bet and that Koyuki can ask her to do anything he wants. Koyuki asks Maho to try to go pro at singing with him. Maho tells him that she can't. She then proceeds to kiss him in public (something considered inappropriate in Japan). Koyuki blushes and watches her get on the train and leave. Later on at swimming practice, Koyuki asks Mr. Saitou what his first kiss was like. Meanwhile, Ryusuke, Chiba, and Taira attend Eiji's band's show, trying to keep a low profile as they scope out the competition. They find that Eiji's band is extremely popular with girls and is being backed by Ran. Although Eiji's band is about to make a major debut, Ryusuke is disappointed with the quality of the music. The story skips forward to summer vacation. At their next show, the band is surprised by how many people are present. Ryusuke explains that Eddie Lee of Dying Breed will be coming to the show and that these people must be coming to see Eddie Lee. The band starts playing the show. Koyuki spots Matt and Eddie of Dying Breed as soon as they enter the building. He shouts and points, causing the entire audience to turn their attention toward them. At Eddie's request, Maho tries to tell the fans to wait for autographs until after the show, but she's pushed over. When Koyuki starts singing, everyone is shocked and turns toward the stage. Taira later compliments Koyuki on his singing, but tells him that his guitar playing needs work. After the performance, Eddie compliments Koyuki on his singing too. Mitty is stunned that Eddie and Matt are actually in his bar and that they signed his wall. Meanwhile, Eddie asks Ryusuke if he can borrow Lucille. Ryusuke thinks it's too risky, but finally relents. The chapter ends with Koyuki still in disbelief of all that had occurred that day. Category:Chapters